dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wendy
Perfil thumb|250px|Wendy *'Nombre:' 웬디 / Wendy *'Nombre completo:' 웬디손 / Wendy Son *'Nombre coreano:' 손승완 / Son Seung Wan *'Nombre chino:' 孫承歡 / Sūn Chéng Huān *'Apodos:' Olaf, Son-Laf y Sun Wukong *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Rapera y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seongbuk-Dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 155 cm *'Peso:' 40 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut' Wendy era ya conocida por haber sido aprendiz breve mente en Cube Entertainment, a través de una audición mundial en 2011, en la que llegó a estar entre los 14 mejores concursantes. Después de eso, trabajó con el productor canadiense Gentleman Bear entre mediados de 2011 y mediados de 2012, antes de firmar un contrato con su actual discográfica. Entró como aprendiz de SM Entertainment en el 2012 con el sistema "SM Global Audition" en Canadá. Fue parte del grupo SMROOKIES, junto con las miembros de Red Velvet Irene, Seulgi y Yeri. Se reveló oficialmente que sería miembro del proyecto SMROOKIES el 15 de marzo del 2014. El canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment lanzó varios vídeos del grupo, incluyendo uno en el que Wendy cantó una cover de la canción "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift. Debut El 1 de agosto del 2014, Wendy hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet. El 04 de marzo de 2016, Wendy realizó una colaboración para el proyecto SM Station, lanzando su primer sencillo titulado 'Spring Love' junto a Eric Nam. El 23 de diciembre lanzó su segundo sencillo en colaboración con Moon Jung Jae y Nile Lee titulado 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'. Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) Cameo Ep. 16 Temas para Dramas * I Only See You (junto a Seulgi) tema para Hwarang: The Beginning (2017) * Don't Push Me Away (junto a Seulgi) tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) * Let You Know tema para D-Day (2015) * Return (junto a Yuk Ji Dam) tema para Who Are You: School 2015 (2015) *''Because I Love You'' tema para Mimi (2014) Temas para Series Animadas * My Time tema para Elena of Avalor (2017) Programas de TV *(KBS) K-Rush (2017, como MC) *(tvN ) Raid the Convenience Store (2017, como MC) *(KBS) Trick and True (25-10-2016, panelista permanente junto a Irene) *(Youku) MY SMT (19-09-2016, junto a Irene) Episodio 1 *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (21-03-2016, junto a Irene) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (24-01-2016) *(MBC) We Got Married (Como MC, reemplazando a Choa de AOA) *(MBC) We Got Married (episodio 290) como MC especial junto a Changsub de BTOB *(Arirang) Simply Kpop (24-07-2015, como MC especial) *(JTBC) The Last Song (09-06-2015, junto a Seulgi) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07-12-2014, junto a Irene y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01-11-2014, junto a Irene) *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (10-10-2014. Ep.8, junto a Seulgi) Programas de Radio *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 27-05-2015) Musicales *Hello Dolly (2010, en U.S.A) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Ricky Martin - Vente Pa' Ca (feat. Wendy) (2016) *Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (2015) (Presentaciones en vivo) *Jung Joon Il & Wendy - 76-70 = ♡ (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''Vocalista principal y Bailarina. **'Color:' Azul / Celeste * '''Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica. * '''Rango vocal: '''Eb3 ~ Eb7 (4 octavas) *'Registro soportado: F#3/G3 -C#5/D5 (sin voz de cabeza) y F#3/G3-C#5/D5-A5/Bb5 (con voz de cabeza) *'''Educación: ** Jecheon Central Elementary School ** Shattuck-St. Mary's School ** Richmond Hill High School. *'Familia:' Padre y una hermana mayor (Son Seung Hee). *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano-Canadiense. *'Hobbies': Búsqueda de canciones extrañas por Internet, cocinar y cantar. *'Personalidad:' Brillante, fresco y suave del corazón. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Inglés (segunda lengua), Francés (básico) y Español (básico). *'Especialidad: '''Cantar, tocar la flauta travesera, la guitarra y el saxofón. *'Número favorito:' 77. *'Comida favorita:' Pasteles de arroz, Hierbas, Carne, Frijoles y Setas. *'Modelos a seguir: Whitney Houston y Kang Ta. *'Compañeras de cuarto: 'Seulgi y Irene. *'Mejor Amiga: 'Seulgi. *'''Lema: ''"Piensa siempre positivamente. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y trabaja duro".'' *Nació en Seúl, pero cuando era pequeña su familia se mudó a Richmond Hill, Ontario- Canadá, donde se crió por lo que tiene doble nacionalidad. *Si bien de pequeña le gustaba la música, no le interesaba al inicio ser cantante, su afición eran las matemáticas. *Audicionó en "Cube Global Audition in Vancouver" en el 2011, quedando en octavo puesto. *Se trasladó a Corea del Sur en el 2012. *Tenía una cuenta de YouTube donde subía covers de artistas, pero la eliminó antes de debutar. *Ella es conocida como "La Reina de las reacciones". *Le tiene miedo al fracaso. *Tiene el hábito de morderse las uñas. *Es la única integrante de Red Velvet que tiene pase de conducir. Pero válida solamente en Canadá. en Corea del Sur sigue sin licencia. *Tiene una certificación para primeros auxilios y RCP. *Es uno de los ídolos novatos más completos; no sólo con una potente voz, sino también con la habilidad de poder tocar varios instrumentos. *Recibió el "Premio Presidencial de Obama" (un premio que se otorga anualmente a los estudiantes con excelentes calificaciones) ''cuando residía en los EE.UU durante sus años de escuela secundaria en octavo grado (2006). Wendy fue galardonada con este prestigioso premio, recibiendo un certificado, así como su nombre grabado en la sala de fama de su escuela, bajo su nombre de nacimiento Son Seung Wan. *Se reveló que recibió otro premio que sólo fue otorgado a una persona en su escuela secundaria en el año 2009. *Amber de f(x) fue la primera en ayudarla para poder volverse cercana a los demás ídolos de la agencia. *A Irene le gusta molestarla solo para ver sus reacciones, porque le parecen lindas y graciosas. *Las miembros cambian de compañeras de cuarto cada vez que realizan un comeback. Actualmente comparte su habitación con Seulgi. *Le gustaría aprender a hablar Japonés y Chino para comunicarse mejor con los fans. *También le gustaría aprender a tocar el bajo de jazz y la batería. *Cuando las miembros de Red Velvet mandaron saludos a sus padres en el programa de radio '"Old School Radio", ella lloró debido a que viajó sola a Corea del Sur, dejando a su familia en su país natal. *Prestó su voz para la nueva versión de la canción "Do You Know?" de Jo Sung Mo para el programa EXO 90:2014. *Se puede escuchar su voz en la canción "sweater & jeans" de Super Junior D&E *Cantó "Endless love" junto a Chen de EXO en la ceremonia de los '''"Golden Disk Awards 2015". *Las miembros de Red Velvet eligieron la línea de Wendy: "Vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top", y el rap de Irene como las mejores partes de la canción "'Ice Cream Cake". * Cantó "''I love you" de S.E.S en los MBC Gayo Daejaejun 2015 junto a Irene y Seulgi. * Interpretó la canción "That's what friends are for" de '''Dionne Warwick en el concierto "SMTOWN LIVE IN SEOUL IV" junto a Luna de f(x), Chen de EXO y Henry de Super Junior M. * Cuando vivía en Canadá, antes de unirse a su actual agencia, realizó un cover de la canción "Halo" de Beyoncé, el vídeo del cover aún se encuentra en YouTube, dejando sorprendidos a los fans que lo han visto por sus habilidades de canto aún siendo tan joven. * En sus tiempos de aprendiz hizo un cover de la canción de Big Bang, "Fantastic Baby". * Es cercana a Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. *En el programa "Problematic Men" dijo que hablaba 4 idiomas Inglés, Español, Francés y Coreano. *Grabó junto al cantante puertorriqueño Ricky Martin la versión en inglés de la canción "Vente Pa' Ca", recibiendo elogios por parte del manager del cantante. *La modelo Kim Ah Reum escogió a Wendy como su modelo a seguir diciendo que "Ella canta, baila, es buena cocinando e incluso habla inglés, creo que hay mucho que aprender de ella". *Es cercana a Eric Nam, incluso él tiene su número de teléfono. *Ella y Ten de NCT bailaron "Worth it" de Fifth Harmony en el programa de Red Velvet y NCT "VICTORY" (V LIVE). *En el programa Singderella los conductores le preguntaron a quien de ellos escogería si estuviera atrapada en una isla y ella eligió a Sung Kyu de Infinite. Ella explicó: "Es porque todavía no sé mucho sobre él" Luego escogió jugar las vencidas y eligió a Sung Kyu como su oponente. Cuando empezó el juego Sung Kyu sonrió y dijo que no estaba seguro si debía dejarla ganar o no. Los conductores se burlaron de él diciendo que estaba deteniendo el tiempo para seguir tomando la mano de wendy, lo cual no negó. Después Wendy se preocupó de que sus uñas hicieran marcas en las manos de Sung Kyu. *En la KCON de México 2017, presentó en vivo por primera vez con Eric Nam la canción "Spring Love". Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) Galería Wendy1.jpg Wendy2.jpg Wendy3.jpg Wendy4.jpg Wendy5.jpg Wendy6.jpg Wendy7.jpg Wendy8.jpg Videografía Wendy - Because I Love You|Because I Love You Eric Nam & Wendy - Spring Love|Spring Love (with Eric Nam) Wendy X Moon Jung Jae X Nile Lee - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas|Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1994